Vehicles such as automobiles and trucks are required to have certain lights and lighting systems in order to be compliant with safety regulations. A conventional lighting system will include turn indicator lights, brake lights and headlights. All of these are required in order to operate a vehicle on public roads. The headlights of a vehicle are utilized during night and low light conditions and provide visibility of the area immediately in front of the vehicle for the driver. Conventional headlights illuminate several hundred feet in front of the vehicle and are further utilized to provide visual signals to approaching vehicle allowing drivers to operate safely.
One problem with conventional headlights is the generation of only one light wavelength. Most headlights generate a single wavelength spectrum such as but not limited to white. The white light is a mixture of the colors of the visible light spectrum and cannot be seen in daylight conditions from as far away when compared to a single light wave that is at the higher end of the range of visible light spectrum.
Another issue with conventional headlights is their inability to react to and change operational modes based on environmental conditions. Drivers will typically encounter adverse driving conditions such as but not limited to fog. Conventional vehicle lighting systems do not provide any measurement of the fog nor any subsequent operation of the headlight once adverse driving conditions have been detected.
Accordingly, there is a need for a headlight lighting assembly that can be operably coupled to a headlight of a vehicle wherein the headlight lighting assembly is operable to provide a first mode and second mode of operation during ambient light conditions and night time conditions and wherein the headlight assembly is further operable to detect adverse conditions such as but not limited to fog and provide activation of a light of the headlight lighting assembly.